Miracle
by WindsweptZariel
Summary: Black Lion is destroyed with Keith in it! Allura receives messages that suggest all is not what it seems.
1. Lion Lost!

Disclaimer: Voltron and it's characters are owned by WEP not me!  
Miracle  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh My God, Lord Please Save Him!"  
  
Those were the last words Keith heard as his lion plummeted toward the barren planet's surface.  
  
Allura even through her tears adeptly pursued him in her lion.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud explosion  
  
Her worst fears were revealed.  
  
It happened right before her eyes—the destruction of Black Lion with Keith in it.  
  
She screamed again "OH NO, God Please!"  
  
Through her hysteria she didn't notice the robeast coming right at her.  
  
Fortunately, Lance did and shot a laser right at it and it had instantly exploded.  
  
Lance was perplexed. Keith had used every weapon he had at this robeast and nothing worked. They were in the midst of forming Voltron when Keith was initially attacked. Apparently it was created for the expressed purpose of destroying Black Lion.  
  
"Hagar must have figured that if she couldn't destroy Voltron, then maybe she could destroy one of the lions...Her choice had been Black Lion -Keith's." Lance said with rage.  
  
Allura sobbed uncontrollably and began to drop when Lance used his laser lasso to grab hold of her lion. He directed Pidge and Hunk to search for Keith. They couldn't find him. They couldn't find his lion either, just a few fragments. "I don't think anyone could have survived this." Pidge sobbed. They continued their search all through the night and determined it was hopeless. They reluctantly returned to Arus extremely sad. 


	2. He's Alive!

Disclaimer: As always the story is mine but Voltron and the characters belong to WEP.  
  
Miracle  
Chapter 2  
  
Lance was furious, Pidge and Hunk were quiet and Allura was extremely quiet. They decided to put off the funeral for a week because Allura was still in shock. She was not sleeping and ate very little, and worst of all she wouldn't talk. All Lance saw her do was walk around the castle in the same black dress with a blank look on her face.  
  
After several days, Lance couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his friend to memorialized but he knew he needed to snap Allura out of her state of mind before he could do that. He decided to go talk to her in her room. He knocked on the door. No response. He noticed the door was unlocked so he walked in the room. He saw her sitting staring blankly out the window at the statue where Black Lion once was. He was about to intervene to help her snap out of it when she began to talk. She sounded a little hoarse because she hadn't talked in days. But what she said perplexed him.  
  
"Why hasn't he come back to me?" She said as Lance walked to her and turned her toward him and held her at arms length.  
  
"Allura," Lance said calmly, "Keith's gone; I know you miss him more than anyone, but you have to face his death. It's not good for you to be like this.  
  
Allura responded, "I mean Black Lion, why hasn't he regenerated himself? Don't you remember last time the lions were destroyed? They regenerated themselves."  
  
Lance thought about it for a moment and then said "We weren't in the lions at that time. Perhaps if we were they couldn't have done that."  
  
Suddenly, Allura lost it. She cried harder than she ever did in her life. Lance embraced her and cried himself. He was able to let go of some of his anger to comfort her. She was holding out hope that perhaps he did survive somehow but couldn't get back because Black Lion was still regenerating himself. But Lance explained that it would have been a miracle for Keith to eject safely out of Black Lion at the altitude he was flying just prior to the explosion. A miracle was exactly what Allura was holding out for.  
  
Keith woke up in severe pain. He couldn't move his legs and his head felt like it was going to explode. To his amazement he saw his helmet lying on the ground about twenty feet from him. It was split in two. He struggled to remember what happened and where he was, but it was no use.  
  
'At least I am alive and I know who I am' Keith sighed.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was shown in his eyes. It was a peculiar light because it was bright but not blinding. A figure walked up to him almost frightening him.  
  
"Don't be afraid" said a beautiful woman as she approached him.  
  
She bore some resemblance to Allura but not quite. Her long blond hair rested loosely on her shoulder blades but her eyes were an amber color. Next to Allura's they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She seemed familiar to him but he did not recognize her.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Keith stuttered.  
  
Approaching him, she gently touched his cheek. "You're healing faster than I thought, her love for you must really be strong," the stranger replied.  
  
Looking deeply in his eyes she spoke again "Despite everything she still has not given up on you and unless we get to work all hope may be lost."  
  
"What are you talking about!" shouted Keith quite frustrated. "And who are you?"  
  
"Calm down, Keith, yelling will not help you heal." She replied.  
  
"How do you know me," Keith stated calmly "and please, don't talk in riddles, I have a bad headache that won't go away."  
  
"I will help you with that" She said as she placed her hands on his head. His headache instantly disappeared. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I guess you could say I am your guardian angel, call me Philana" she smiled. "I'm here to help you heal."  
  
"Why," said Keith "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Philana sat next to him. "Because someone loves you very deeply and needs you to live and God needs you to live to bring that love to its fruition. She's been praying for you and I am here to answer her prayers. I can only help you as long as she has hope. You can help keep her hope alive by coming to her in her dreams and I can teach you that."  
  
"Are you talking about Allura?" Keith asked. "She really loves me that much!"  
  
Philana responded, "Yes she does, and she needs you."  
  
"How can I contact her?" Keith asked.  
  
"I will show you" Philana said, "But first let me get you something to eat."  
  
"I'll do everything I can to help you through this, Allura," Lance said as Allura slowly paced across the lounge at the castle.  
  
The lounge was the room in which the Voltron force convened when they had some free time and when they were discussing important matters.  
  
"I don't want a psychiatrist; I will work through this myself!" Allura stated strongly.  
  
"Allura, I'm not saying you can't handle this on your own, I am just saying Dr. Andres may be able to prescribe something to ease your pain," Lance insisted.  
  
Allura almost screamed at Lance for suggesting such a thing but held back her rage. "Ease my pain! Ease my pain! We're talking about losing my best friend not healing a headache!"  
  
She looked at him sternly. "You know what they did when my parents died, Lance? They put me on some antidepressant that I couldn't even pronounce and I became numb, numb to my own parents' death I couldn't stand it. So I slowly went off it and felt worse than before. I became sick, so sick that I thought I was going to die as well. It took me weeks to recover. In fact two weeks of my recovery period I don't even remember. I want to face this myself." She sat down in disgust.  
  
"Calm down Allura, I just want to help you," said Lance moving to sit next to her. He gently took her hand in his own. She reluctantly accepted it. She wished it were Keith holding her hand. She felt tears running down her face again. She was very tired and hadn't slept in almost a week. Lance put his arm around her and she wept until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. He gently carried her to her room and put her in her bed. He didn't want her to wake up alone and scared so he lied down on the sofa across her room and slept himself.  
  
"So how can I connect with her telepathically?" Keith asked the angel as he lay still on the ground.  
  
Philana had brought him some food to eat which he had just finished. "Close your eyes, and rest your head," Philana responded resting his head in her lap.  
  
He felt a little awkward like this but he did as she told him. She continued, "Concentrate on Allura. Picture her image in your head. Imagine she is sleeping in her bed. Now go to her."  
  
The image became very strong. It was so strong he almost opened his eyes and gasped for air. But he knew he had to concentrate to connect with her. He went to her and sat on her bed taking her hand in his own. He kissed her hand and she stirred.  
  
"Allura, please wake up and look at me," said Keith.  
  
Allura woke up and almost screamed, but Keith kissed her before she could utter a sound.  
  
Keith had never kissed her like this before. The kiss was full of passion and love, but still pure and innocent. Allura had an astonished look on her face.  
  
"Quiet, you'll wake him said Keith referring to Lance across the room. I'm glad he is watching out for you. I am also glad he is sleeping over there and not here," said Keith slyly.  
  
Allura blushed, "Even though he is known for chasing girls, he is still respectful of them... Well, at least he is to me."  
  
Allura became flooded with questions for him, "How did you get back here? Are you alive? Am I dreaming?" she whispered.  
  
"Slow down, Allura I will explain everything just let me hold you right now and tell you something I should have told you before... I, I love you."  
  
Tears began pouring down Allura's face. "You love me?" She sobbed.  
  
"Yes" Keith replied.  
  
"I love you too," Allura responded and went to kiss him again but he stopped her.  
  
Instead he held her chin and had her look at him deeply in the eyes and he said, "Then help me live."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" she questioned.  
  
He responded, "I need you to believe in me and pray for me." Your prayer just before the accident saved me from dying but I am still on the planet gravely injured. There is no way any one of you can come here and rescue me only prayer will heal me and allow Black Lion to take me home. Black Lion has already regenerated himself and is waiting for me to heal."  
  
Keith began to get a strong pain in his side. He winced and lost his concentration and connection with Allura. He disappeared right in front of her eyes.  
  
"No ...Keith! Come back to me." She sobbed. "I will pray and I will believe. I need you." She immediately dropped to her knees and began to pray. 


	3. Telling Lance

Disclaimer: Voltron and it's characters belong to WEP not me.   
  
Miracle  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was 7:00 the next morning. Lance was stirring on the couch in Allura's room. He opened his eyes and noticed a crick in his neck. He moved his head around a little and rubbed his neck with his hand and sat up.  
  
He remembered he was in Allura's room and looked over toward her bed. To his surprise, she was not in her bed. He just figured she got up early. 'I guess I better get started on my day', he thought to himself and proceeded toward the door just passed the bed.  
  
Before he got there he saw her half-kneeling half-leaning against the side of the bed. He felt a sense of doom in his heart. "Oh no" he moaned as he ran to her side.  
  
He thought she did something drastic. He knelt down beside her and touched her face. She was warm and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Allura," he said waking her "I thought you were dead! What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
She gazed at him groggily "I...I must keep praying, praying and believing. He...he's got to live and won't live without my prayers." She got back on her knees and began to pray again.  
  
Lance was confused. He lifted her head to face him. She was very tired from lack of sleep. "Allura, what are you talking about?" he questioned.  
  
Allura began to tell him. "He was here."  
  
"Who?!" Lance interrupted.  
  
Allura continued. "Keith" "Keith's ghost came to you? What did he say?" he interrupted again.  
  
Allura subtly shook her head.  
  
"It was Keith, not his ghost. He was communicating telepathically, but it was like he was actually here. He told me he was alive, but I needed to pray for him if he is to survive and recover fully."  
  
Lances eyes grew wide with shock. "What!" he shouted then lowered his voice. "There's no way. The atmosphere where his lion went down is barely able to sustain plant life let alone human life! Keith couldn't have survived. You are just dreaming about what you want to hear."  
  
He continued "Allura, when we searched the planet all we could find were fragments of Black Lion. There's no way any human could have survived."  
  
Allura was obstinate "Well I guess Keith is just more than an ordinary human. He was here and I believe him. An angel is watching over him."  
  
"Allura, do you realize that what you're saying is impossible? It makes no sense. It's crazy..."  
  
"Anything is possible with God," she stated firmly. "If you'll pray with me, it will help him that much more."  
  
"I don't know, Allura. This is pretty far out there even for me. I need to go think about this."  
  
He looked at her strangely and walked out the door. 'I want to help her' he thought outside her door, 'I should talk to the doctor, but with all the strange things we've been through, if there's any chance she's right... I don't want to destroy any chances of getting him back.' He walked down the hall to get some breakfast. Allura continued praying in her room.  
  
Back on the unnamed planet, Keith was starting to get some of his strength back. It had been almost a week since the incident and he was thriving on little food. There was not much vegetation on this planet due to the weak atmosphere. However, Philana was able to find some food for him. In spite of all of this, he was in good spirits because of the enormous amount of love he felt in his heart.  
  
He pulled himself up to a sitting position just as Philana came to bring him some more food. She gave it to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Her prayers have been unending. Do you know that?" Philana stated breaking the silence. "I want to talk to her again." He said longingly.  
  
"Very well, you just need to do what you did before. But, I must warn your communicating with her telepathically puts a strain on your body, although it is the only way to keep her belief strong." She replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll be short. I just need to see that she's ok. Well here I go," said Keith falling into his trance-like state.  
  
Suddenly he found himself in Allura's room again. She was kneeling on the floor half asleep like she was before. Keith walked up to her and gathered her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Keith" she said delightedly.  
  
He embraced her warmly and told her how her faith was healing him.  
  
"I miss you so much it hurts," said Allura.  
  
Keith gently caressed her cheek and said, "I'll be back soon but it will take a little time. I was badly injured. The way you see me now is not the actual condition that I am in."  
  
"I am so worried about you, Keith," Allura said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. Just pray and hope," He replied while holding her hand.  
  
She took notice of how her hand felt in his. She felt warmth but not texture. I was almost like a dream. His telepathic image could hold her, but she longed for his actually touch. Then a thought came to her.  
  
"Do you think it would help to have the others pray for you as well?" questioned Allura.  
  
"Your love and prayers may be enough. Convincing them I am alive may be difficult, but we've seen things as the Voltron Force that no one would believe- so maybe it wouldn't be so hard. It may help me heal faster." Said Keith  
  
Allura looked at him sincerely and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to save you."  
  
She didn't tell him about Lance's doubts.  
  
Keith gently leaned his forehead into hers and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He wished they were actually together but this was enough for now.  
  
After kissing her he pulled away from her hesitantly. "I have to go now," he said.  
  
"Oh no, Keith please stay!" she pleaded.  
  
"I need to rest, just keep believing," he said as he faded away.  
  
His appearances although helped her to believe were wearing him out.  
  
Keith faded into consciousness. He was back on the uninhabited planet. A pain seared through his legs where he formerly felt nothing.  
  
'I guess this is a good sign,' he thought to himself.  
  
Having feeling in his legs meant he was not paralyzed. He decided to make a bold move and try to stand. He sat himself up then attempted to stand but his knees were wobbly and he apparently had some fractures in his legs. He fell sideways. Philana came running to him, but reached him just as he hit the ground.  
  
"Take it easy, Keith you're not ready for that. You don't want to injure yourself more!" she warned.  
  
She helped him to a sitting position.  
  
He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You know," he began "Why don't you just carry me over to Black Lion and I can take it from there? I don't need my legs to fly."  
  
She looked at him sadly. "I can't carry you. You are much bigger than me. I haven't the strength." Keith looked at her funny and said "I always thought angels could use the power of God to save people."  
  
"Not exactly," she said and continued, "We can when it's warranted, but this isn't one of those times. You need time to heal...Uh...time for your love to come to its fruition."  
  
Keith sighed "I know 'all in God's time', but how can our love come to its 'fruition' without us being together? I...I mean how can we as it is written 'be fruitful and multiply' if we are not together?'  
  
Philana had a stunned look on her face as she turned beet red. She realized there was a misunderstanding about the term "fruition." However, if she told him exactly what she meant, the event that was supposed to happen wouldn't. So she decided to lead him in the right direction without revealing all.  
  
"Philana?" Keith questioned.  
  
"Keith, When I said 'fruition' that's not exactly what I meant," she replied awkwardly.  
  
"Well what did you mean?" Keith insisted.  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll find out in time." She said sternly.  
  
Keith became indignant. "In time!" Keith shouted. He lowered his voice and changed his plan of action.  
  
"Are you telling me she only loves me as a friend and that 'fruition' only meant a deeper friendship?" He asked sadly.  
  
"No, it's much more than that!" Philana said excitedly. "I just can't explain it or it won't happen. Please just know that she cares for you very deeply. Open your heart and pray also. Everything will happen as it should." She finished.  
  
A/N: What do you think is supposed to happen? Or is it all to predictable?  



	4. Unexpected, Unquestionable Support

Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron and its characters not me.  
  
Miracle Chapter 4  
  
Back on Arus, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were eating lunch when Allura walked into the room. Coran spoke first.  
  
"You missed breakfast this morning," Coran said with concern. "I was worried about you. You really need to stop skipping meals."  
  
"I was in my room...praying." Allura responded. "Didn't Lance tell you? He brought me some food after he ate."  
  
"Lance didn't mention anything," Said Coran looking austerely at Lance. Lace just kept looking down and continued eating.  
  
"Lance didn't tell you I saw Keith?" Allura said with a perplexed look on her face. Lance choked and Hunk, Pidge and Coran had shocked looks on their faces. Then they looked at Lance. "What" they all said in unison. Lance cowered a little in his seat.  
  
Allura continued knowing Lance was of no help. "Keith came to me and spoke with me telepathically like through a dream. But it wasn't a dream. He told me he was alive but he had many injuries. He said that I need to pray so that he may return safely to me...us. My prayers are helping him heal."  
  
Everyone was quiet. They didn't know how to respond.  
  
Coran was the first to speak after a minute or so of silence.  
  
"Allura, I think you were just dreaming. Is it possible that..."he started but was cut off by Hunk.  
  
"Do you think it would help if we all prayed?" Hunk asked with unquestioning belief. Pidge was not doubtful as well.  
  
"Count me in too." Pidge insisted.  
  
Coran looked surprised. Allura's eyes welled up with tears, happy ones. She was so glad to have two her friends who believed in her without question.  
  
"Will you come with me to pray in the chapel?" she asked. "Sure" Pidge and Hunk both replied getting up.  
  
Suddenly Lance called out. "Stop!" he exclaimed.  
  
They all stopped. Allura looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Lance don't..." she began but he cut her off.  
  
"Just hear me out." He continued. "If there is any chance at all that he's alive, I would do anything to save him as he would for us. The experiences we've had together as a team have been indescribable and many times even miraculous. To think that he could have survived the circumstances surrounding his death...Excuse me...his attack is not completely impossible. Not for Keith and not for any of us. I'm there for you too, Allura."  
  
Allura could not control her emotions. Never before had she had such loyal friends. She embraced each one of them and together they walked to the chapel to pray. They prayed together and they prayed in shifts. It seemed that every hour of the day someone was praying for him...Allura the most. 


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Voltron and it's characters are owned by WEP not me!   
  
Miracle  
Chapter 5  
  
Keith was getting stronger every day. . He continued to appear to Allura every night. After three weeks, he was able to stand. He began walking 4 days later. Each day he improved he noticed something new about the planet. First, there were a few more trees. Then he noticed insects. Finally he started seeing birds and other animals. He began finding food to eat on his own but every day his longing to be home grew stronger.  
  
At three days shy of five weeks he made his way to Black Lion. He found the key and instantly the door opened to him. Before he climbed aboard he looked around for Philana. She was right behind him. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled.  
  
"I don't know how to begin to thank you." He said thankfully.  
  
Philana replied "I do what is asked of me through faith. You should be thanking your friends I am only a servant of God. I really should be thanking you."  
  
"Me? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Look around you, Keith. This planet was dead until your friends' faith and yours as well saved it."  
  
Keith was perplexed. "Our faith did this? How?"  
  
Philana told her story. "There were once people on this planet but they didn't take care of it. No one here had faith and no one cared so this planet died. When you came here and your friend prayed for you it gave God impetus to bring this place back to life. Now you know what I meant by fruition."  
  
Keith looked around in awe. "Now I understand. Will it stay this way?"  
  
"Yes it will unless people with ill intention come and destroy it."  
  
"I will make sure that doesn't happen." Replied Keith "I don't know how, but I will."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "It is time for you to go."  
  
"Yes" He smiled delightedly. She gave him a big hug and he climbed aboard his ship.  
  
Before he took off, Keith placed himself into his trance-like state to communicate with Allura telepathically. However for some reason he could not reach her. He felt a little worried but he knew he was heading home so he decided to leave.  
  
On Arus, Allura was starting to feel unsure of herself. It had been 2 days since she had last heard form Keith. He had been communicating with her every night, so this was unusual. She was staring outside at the pedestal where Black Lion was kept when Lance walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Allura any word from Keith last night?" He questioned.  
  
"No, Lance and I'm very afraid something has happened to him." Allura replied tearfully.  
  
She continued. "I've prayed every night and every day. Why haven't I heard from him?"  
  
"Maybe he's on his way back and he can't talk to you." Lance suggested  
  
"He would use his communicator on the Lion if he was, Lance." She said sternly.  
  
"Maybe something's wrong with the communicator." He suggested again.  
  
Allura became annoyed; not so much at Lance but at the situation.  
  
"Oh...I don't know." She said in frustration and started for the door.  
  
Lance stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I am going outside and waiting- In case he comes back today." She answered.  
  
"Are you going to sit out there all day, Allura?" He asked another question.  
  
"Are you going to ask me questions all day?" Allura answered Lance with a question.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just concerned for you. What can I do for you?" he said.  
  
Allura replied. "First, you can stop with the questions. Second you can bring my lunch to me later. I'll be outside on that hill over there. I'll be back by nightfall if he doesn't return today."  
  
"Ok, as you wish!" He said as she walked out the door.  
  
Allura waited on the hill all day for Keith's return. Night fell and she returned to the castle to sleep. Actually, she cried herself to sleep. The next day she did the same thing. She began losing some faith thinking that seeing him was a figment of her imagination. However, she still decided to wait for him even on the fourth day. Night began to fall along with her spirits. This night Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all decided to retrieve her and convince her that it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"Allura," Lance began "It's time."  
  
"This can't be right!" Allura exclaimed.  
  
"Allura, were here for you." Hunk said very concerned.  
  
"We love you." Pidge said sadly.  
  
Allura cried as the sun began to set when she heard a rumbling sound coming over the horizon.  
  
She stood up straight and looked in the direction of the sound as did the others. There he was-a silhouette of Black Lion!  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!" they all cried out in unison.  
  
The Black Lion landed right in front of them shaking the ground slightly and knocked Allura off her feet.  
  
Keith walked out of the lion limping slightly. He walked over to where the team was standing. He was looking thinner and a little scruffy from not being able to shave, but he looked like he had figured a way to clean himself up a bit. The first person he walked up to was Allura. He took her by the hands and helped her to her feet. She was a bit shocked to see him.  
  
"Don't I at least get a hug?" Keith asked jokingly.  
  
"OH KEITH!" Said Allura excitedly giving him the warmest embrace she ever gave anyone. She felt incredible in his arms. She was really feeling him, not a telepathic image of him in her dreams, but really him! She didn't want to let him go but she wanted to look into his eyes. He seemed to pick up on this and gently put his hand under her chin to have her look up at him. She stared into his eyes for a lingering moment before he gently placed a kiss on her lips. His kiss felt warm and soft and sent tingles throughout her body. He gently broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Allura." He said sincerely.  
  
"I love you too, Keith." She replied in turn. "But why couldn't you communicate with me for the last few days?" She asked  
  
"I guess God was trying to teach us patience. For some reason everything was repaired on the lion but the communicator and I seemed to lose my telepathic link to you when I boarded Black Lion. It doesn't make sense to me, but I am just glad to be home...home and in your arms." They hugged again when Hunk and Pidge walked up.  
  
"Hey, Keith, we'll check that communicator out for you." Said Hunk.  
  
He continued "Hey, I know you'd much rather be hugging her, but since you've been 'dead' for the past 5 weeks I think we could all use a hug."  
  
Keith broke his embrace with Allura but found himself in one of Hunk's famous bear hugs.  
  
"Hey, careful man I'm still healing." Keith quipped.  
  
Everyone laughed and Keith Hugged Pidge and Lance as well.  
  
He returned to Allura and said "Thank you everyone for having faith and praying for me. I first came to Arus without any ties not knowing what to expect and I return here now with better friends than I could have ever asked for and a true love that can never be broken even in death." He gently kissed Allura on the forehead. He continued "It's because of you I am alive and because of you the planet I was on has come to life. When I get better I need to show this place. You saw how desolate it was when my lion went down. It's now a place of beauty."  
  
The others were not sure what to make of his comment.  
  
"We'd love to see it but let's get you all healed first." Allura said as they started walking toward the castle arm in arm.  
  
She whispered in his ear. "Your welcome, I'll always have faith in you!" 


End file.
